Insert Epic Name Here
by xen665
Summary: fluff! humour! kissing! sakura fainting! lee chearing! hinata blushing! kakashi perving! and most of all. NARUSASU!


_Yippie! My first fan fic ever! And I'm gunna piss you off by typing things you don't care about and putting it in italics! / btw. iv never written something other that school essays and so on before. :D (I usually just stick with drawing) __(unless you include that 1½ page of fail corny shizaya I wrote last year…..)_

_So yea. I'm new to this. I read a lot of fan fiction so I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing xD (not that there is much to know) so yea. A few things, if my typing is a bit funny, worded weirdly and so on. (but not in the story of coarse!) its because I fail at spelling Dx and I'm much to lazy to fix it (thats a bad thing..) xD and also. I do like yaoi, a lot (im such a pervert -_-) but I wont be writing any (not till much later at least) because I'm not very good at that sort of…. Description….. And so on…. Well yea. I'm just gonna stick to shonen-ai (and a bit of hentai) for now xD so think that's it. Enjoy!~_

AND!...

(almost forgot o.O )

**DISCLAMER!**: I don't own naruto or any of its characters ect ect. seriously, what is the point of this? This is a fanfiction site. :C no one should own anything here.

_Well then. Here's the story! (finally) Enjoy!~_

_

* * *

_

(3rd person perspective)

"Dobe"

"Huh! What! What id do?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how stupid you are."

Team 7 had just recently returned to Konoha from a mission, Kakashi had disappeared to somewhere as usual, probably to read icha icha paradise while spying on the women's hot springs, and Sakura had sulked off somewhere after being rejected by Sasuke for the tenth time that day. So Naruto and Sasuke were left alone. They had gone to get some ramen and were now sitting side by side just outside Naruto's place.

"So. You were thinking about me?" Naruto said slyly.

"W-what! Don't let it get to your head idiot. Why am I here anyway?" Sasuke rushed out trying, and failing, to change the subject as his face heated up.

'_hmmmm….'_ Naruto thought noticing this. _'He seems to be flustered, maybe I'll play with him for a bit…' _

"Whatever. So Sasuke, is that wound on your check from today's mission any better?" Naruto said seductively as he leaned in close pretending to take a look. He knew Sasuke was fine, but Sasuke didn't know that he knew that.

'_Shit!' _Sasuke's panicked thoughts were getting out of control. _'Don't come any closer! Dammit! I can't make my voice work! What will I do? Hes gotten really close and I can even feel his breath on my skin! But he looks a bit worried. It's hardly a flesh wound, why is he worried! And why say that sort of thing the way he did! Is he trying to suduce me or something! Is he GAY! AM I GAY! No, i can't be, I've liked girls before... Shit, how can he look so cute? Wait... im not... BI! What'll I do what'll I do? FGTAHFMSZB!... Ok. Calm down Sasuke! Don't let him stir you up. You're an Uchiha. You don't get stirred up.'_

"Idiot." Sasuke pushed Naruto away with a palm to the dobe's face. "It's hardly a flesh wound. It's fine."

"_hmmmm…" _Naruto stared at Sasuke curiously. _'It seemed not to bother him… maybe I'll…'_

"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered as Naruto grabbed his wrists, and proceeded to push him over till Sasuke's back was on the ground with Naruto straddling him.

"Hey Sasuke, Your face is red." Naruto ,grinning like an idiot, stated plainly as if it wasn't obvious. Seriously. The only difference between Sasuke's face and a tomato was that he had hair

"N-never mind that idiot! What do you think your doing!" shouted a very much flustered Sasuke.

"Playing with you."

"W- how can you say that so calmly and with such a straight face and WHAT IS YOUR HAND DOING!" Sasuke went into full freak out mode as Naruto slid his hand up Sasuke's shirt.

"Like I said, playing with you." Naruto stated as bent down and planted his lips on Sasuke's, sliding his tongue in without bothering to ask for an entrance.

"Mmmmph!" Sasuke couldn't't even think now.

Naruto did a little dance in his mind, _'Yippee! I've wanted to do this for so long!'_

When Naruto pulled back he chuckled at the expression on Sasuke's face.

As Naruto was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he suddenly felt eyes on the two of them. Sure enough Sakura, Ino, Hinata and lee, yes lee, were staring at them in shock. Poor Hinata turned and ran away blushing, Ino fainted along with Sakura and fell to the ground with a thump while Lee just cheered. (and cried) "YAY! Now I may just have more of a chance with the youthful Sakura-san! Ah youth~…" Lee dazed off all blissful, with flowers and everything like in manga, and ranted on about the beauty of youth and young love. Somewhere close by hidden in a tree, a man with silver hair was chukling as he watched the young ninja.

* * *

my god! Fail ending! ending things has to be the hardest part of this whole writing thing D:

Erm yea. Short. Rushed. Badly worded. But its my first so I'm proud of it :3 it is third person right?

So yea. I do like reviews -hint hint- . I don't mind what sort, flame if you like. But I would be happy if you could let me know of any mistakes, typos, grammar fail, and so on. (I do check my work! Many times. But you still miss things) And sorry for ooc-ness.

and thankyou to 'Hakudoushi kawaii ne' for your helpful critic Cx ive fixed things up and now its a bit better _


End file.
